


Nicht Ungleich

by Drift



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Feral Behavior, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Non-war au, Pain, Trapped, mechanimals, please feel always free to tell me if I missed a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: "Hushhh… It's gonna be all right. This is gonna be over soon" Hound whispered towards the wounded creature, which tried to get away as it spotted the dangerous device in the green mech's servos...
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Die Rettung

"Hushhh… It's gonna be all right. This is gonna be over soon"

Hound whispered towards the wounded creature, which tried to get away as it spotted the dangerous device in the green mech's servos, not that it could move anywhere with its front leg firmly held by the trap it stepped into, anyway… But as long as energon pumped through its lines, it would not just give in to its faith. It was determined to fight until its very end so it snarled and hissed at the approaching mech.

Hound sighed. He didn't judge the poor thing for its hostile reaction. It couldn't possibly tell why he was here and what he would do… its reaction was natural.

Still. He kept talking calmly to the mechanimal until he was close enough and the angle was just right. Not wanting to waste the perfect opportunity he pulled the trigger and winced slightly as the creature wailed in pain as the projectile hit the target with trained precision.

At least the poor thing wasn't in pain for much longer, since it passed out just moments later. Patiently Hound waited a little longer; just to be sure the strong, dangerous thing was out for good before he moved closer.

First Hound did a series of tests, again making sure that the mechanimal wouldn't be on him while he worked on it, then he started to pull out the equipment he needed to get the trap off the creature. It took the mech a good while, the trap wasn't anything he had seen before and from its entire making he was certain it wasn't something one could purchase in a hunting shop. He would even go so far to guess it was a homemade device or at least heavily customized one.

So the trapper must know his way around tech or at least know _someone_ who did it for him without caring for the possible consequences. While trapping wasn't forbidden, it was bound to certain rules, just like all other hunting practices were. One of those rules was that only traps with certain security seals were allowed to be used when hunting on non-private property.

Not that it mattered in this sector of the Praxian-Iaconian border-forest… it wasn't a preserve but a strict _non-hunting area_. And there were about enough signs saying so _everywhere_. This was the main reason why he had called a friend of his, who happened to work for the local Iaconian government involving border affairs.

Plus he knew that said friend, Blaster and Soundwave, Praxus’ post for border affairs, got along pretty well and wouldn't make a political issue about where _exactly_ he hadb found the trap, trying to fault one side or the other.

Especially after Hound had found those two wild Cyber-Cat kitten close to a similar trap some time ago. Both had been weak and starved but clung to the long dead frame of their carrier, who had been trapped and killed by the trap. After fostering them back to health he successfully adopted them into both mechs' care, one to each – adult Cyber-Cats were very territorial and keeping both together never had been an option.

Same would probably not work for this big fella, though. But it seemed to be old enough to survive on its own, once healed, anyway. So with luck on his side he'd be able to release it back into the wild after its wounds were cared for.

Well, first he had to get it out of the forest and for that he had to call his co-worker Trailbreaker, because he was not going to be able to carry the poor thing back to his house - and at the same time work space - all alone.

* * *

"Hmmm, its way too big for a Turbofox, rather the size of a Cyberwolf… but it doesn't look like one... What do you think? Maybe some kind of Proto-Hound? Or maybe a Glitch-Hyena mix-up?"

Trailbreaker turned from the still sleeping creature to his co-worker, who was busy typing a report at the datastation. Just because he and the mechs in charge were pals he didn't get away with not having to go through the usual bureaucracies. And better getting it done now while the mechanimal was still not up and didn't require his attention, than later when his 'guest' was awake, panicking and trying to get free.

That was the usual reaction wildlife tended to have, when it woke up in a _cage_ at a place they didn't know, which for them smelled dangerous and strange. At least he and Trailbreaker had managed to take care of the poor thing's leg and put a longterm pain killer in the mechanimal’s system, so that would not further bother and irritate it.

"I have no idea, really. But I guess, since it's nothing neither of us has seen around ever, it might be some kind of Canide, that migrated from another part of Cybertron to this sector. I read something about some vagrant species that travel long distances when looking for, or following prey"

Trailbreaker nodded, agreeing to the possibility. It would explain how strange the mechanimal appeared to be for them. Maybe it came from a faraway place like Protihex?

"Sounds about right. Hopefully the big fella won't hurt themselves in the cage once its up again. You have the tranquilizer gun nearby just in case it panics too badly? If you want I can stay, you know, just in case"

Hound turned slightly and shook his head. "I know you have a date set up for today since about two weeks, so there is no way I keep you from finally meeting each other for the first time in the metal – and I won’t give you the slightest reason to cop out of it. You message each over since over a year, it’s time to see if it’s going to work out for real or not." 

Trailbreaker flushed lightly and nodded a small smile barely visible on his face and even though he didn't say or show it he and Hound were befriended long enough for Hound to be able to tell that the other was very nervous about this date. “Yeah, right. Still if anything should require me - ” “ _It won’t_. Now, do you find your way out or do I have to actually kick you out so that you have enough time to shine yourself up a little?”

“I’ll go” Trailbreaker replied, hands raised in defense. He did go after exchanging a few more words and Hound was alone with the still sleeping mechanimal. He stepped closer to the cage daring to touch the Canide's rugged fur...


	2. Die Täuschung

Several hours went by with Hound writing down the report, regarding the still unknown Canide, _besides_ finishing his usual paperwork, checking on the still passed out mechanimal every now and then and ordering some food from one of his favorite take out places.

It was already pretty late as the drone delivered his order and the mechanimal was still not up. Hound already presumed that he would have to wait until tomorrow to see the big fella awake and moving. Deep down the border post only hoped that he hadn't made a mistake calculating the dose of tranquilizer he had used on it.

Of course he had already contacted his go to vet about the situation and sent him the readings he had recorded so far, but Ambulon had not been able to come to him right away, since he was working at the other end of Iacon, in one of the many Turbohound shelters that day. At least the vet promised that he'd check on the Canide first thing in the morning. Until then Hound had to make sure that the creature was well enough. 

The border post set his table and got ready to start his meal, as he turned around again, huffing quietly. His food was still well tempered, rather tending to be a little bit too hot than too cold. So it wouldn't hurt to check one last time on the mechanimal before he started his meal, _right_? 

Setting his grilled mercury toast aside, Hound walked over to the cage, picking up his old scanner and the datapad he had used to note down everything about the mechanimal. 

"Here we go again. Not that I think that this will turn out any different from the other two dozen scans before this one, but I'm rather save than sorry. It would be so very sad if I rescued you only to have something happen to you while you're in my care... Or because of it"

Yes, he knew that no one would answer him, but working alone most of the time, only accompanied by wildlife that couldn't reply or talk back had its effect on him.

Trailbreaker had warned him often enough that he'd go crazy one day and start to have conversations with the pictures on the wall, certain that said pictures were answering him... But he was so busy with his job that he rarely got out around others anyway and even if he got to socialize with others, it wasn't like he had anything to talk about but his work, which seemed to bore most mecha he had dated so far. Well, besides of Trailbreaker and Ambulon. But those two were out of the question. 

He adjusted the scanner quietly, making sure it would show him if his guest was reacting badly to the tranquilizer or the medication he had used to treat its wounds with. He never had problems with neither but one could never be careful enough. Everything set and ready, Hound started the scanning process, waiting patiently for the device to finalize the diagnosis.

A small 'pling' indicated that he could set the scanner aside and see what it had transmitted to the connected datapad. Or at least that was how things were _supposed_ to work. The datapad was online just like the scanner, its wireless connection was active and connected with the scanner as well, the only thing not happening, was that the device didn't update to the newest scan.

Maybe he should finally kick himself to work through the paperwork that Ultra Magnus required him to fill out, to finally get some newer tech one of these days. He had delayed it long enough already... But really, who wanted to waste a day insides doing useless paperwork when one could be out there and get some truly important work done, while enjoying the outdoors? 

Another small sound indicate that the datapad had updated after all and Hound could finally finish his work and get back to his dinner. As expected everything seemed to be all right. Even the added parameter came out without anything off the usual.

He was about to turn away as one reading caught his attention, as it was the only one that had significantly changed from the previous ones.

"Interesting" Hound mumbled, looking back to the 'recharging' creature. Or, if those readings were right, the perfectly awake creature...

The green mech started to slowly circle the cage, optics transfixed on the big Canide inside of it. Up until now wildlife had always reacted scared or angered when it woke up here after having been tranquilized. Not a single one had remained calml. That didn't mean it wasn't possible, though.

It also gave him a very strange feeling, now that he knew that he had been watched by the mechanimal, for Primus knows how long, while he had been absolutely unaware about it. 

He looked at the seemingly offlined creature, but this time he really _looked_ , paying attention to the smallest details regarding it’s venting, micro movements, the tonicity in it’s cables… until he came to the same conclusion as the reading; His guest was very well awake, but tried to play ‘dead’ or ‘recharging’.

It wasn’t that it was rare for wildlife to do that… but it was very strange that a predator type mechanimal would use these tactics, since it normally was a thing prey type mechanimals did, since a faked death or unconsciousness could get them away from some predators who only fed on live prey.

And there was nothing that led Hound to believe that this big and well equipped Canide wasn’t a _top-predator_. But then, he had already settled on the fact that it was from another place for sure. Maybe where it came from, this was indeed some kind of unique hunting strategy? Who knew? But did that mean it was trying to hunt him, to lure him in close enough to strike, the moment he didn't pay attention?

“Whatever you’re trying to accomplish big 'n' scary, I don’t plan to fall for it tonight. But I guess, this is a much better reaction to this situation, than being scared and trying to fight your way through the cage…” Hound mused aloud. 

Primus, Trailbreaker was right, telling him that he needed more sentient company… Maybe he should ask him for help? His co-worker did find his date on the datanet after all... 

There was no reaction from the Canide and the border post decided that looking and walking around the creature would do him no good, so he turned to get back to his meal as an idea came up in his processor. He glanced to his take out order consisting of a grilled mercury toast, a big bowl of lead dip with spicy nickle topping and a sweet-sour energon yello, then back to the mechanimal. He had no idea if anything he had was even going to tempt the creature but it was worth a try. 

Without further ado he grabbed his toast and tore a piece off, then he walked back to the cage with a small share of his meal in his servos.

“Here, just in case you are hungry. Tomorrow after my friend Ambulon took a look at you, I'll make sure to get you something more appropriate” He promised and put the small piece of food carefully on the edge of the cage, not to be bitten or scratched should the Canide decide to be done playing games.

Though, he hoped he could keep his promise to the mechanimal, about being able to deliver the right food for it tomorrow. Before he could get it, Hound had to find out what the thing was. After he was finished with his share of the food he would have to compose an identifying request to both Soundwave and Blaster, so that the mechs would direct it to the appropriate authorities, maybe they had specialists who could help. 

Finally allowing himself to sit down and enjoy his meal, Hound fought the urge to turn around and check what the creature did with the piece of mercury toast he had given to it. Whatever it might be, one thing most mechanimals disliked, unrelated to their species, was being watched while eating. 

Not that he felt to great knowing that there probably was a pair of optics on him while he tried to enjoy his share of the take out... 


	3. Die Erkenntnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all the kudos and comments I really got in the mood to finish this chapter after I totally forgot that it existed. You guys are great and deserve 3 uploads in different fics this Monday ❤️

At one point, quite some time after the shared piece of mercury toast had been devoured by the big Canide, Hound had to call it a day and go to recharge. Luckily he didn't have to go to a flat or drive a long way to a hotel. In opposite to Trailbreaker, who had chosen to rent a private dwelling, he had taken the offer of free living space within the border station that came with the job. It wasn't like the building was big, there were only two small 'apartments' on the first floor above the official working environment. Which were actually just two rooms each with shared shower and kitchen spaces. But it was enough for his needs and it meant that he was always close to nature, even in his spare time. 

He wouldn't go up there tonight, though. Not with a creature that was hurt of that he knew so little about, he rather stayed close in case something happened. So he folded up the cot he obtained for situations like this, placed it in the far corner and got ready to recharge without further ado. The morning would probably be busy enough and he rather faced whatever came his way well rested and aware. Not being on top of his wits might cost him a digit or a servo when handling wildlife. Especially when the wildlife in question was as big as his Canide and apparently a very smart specimen as well. Though, it did feel strange to lay down with his back turned towards his 'guest', knowing and nearly feeling how those piercing optics never left his plating.

Luckily recharge came fast anyway and Hound was able to rest peacefully until he woke up from the sun shining onto his face plates in the morning. It took him a moment to fully online and he used the small amount of time to enjoy the warm rays of sunlight limber up his frame where it came in touch with his frame. Few things beat a cozy and peaceful morning like this. Suddenly a loud sound startled him from his post recharge bliss. It took Hound only a second to remember who might have interrupted his peace, causing him to slightly relax again. _Right, he wasn't alone this morning_.

Slowly he started to turn in his head until he was able to look at the caged mechanimal, which was, of course wide awake and staring at him yet again. Or still. Both options seemed possible for sure. Hound was careful to move carefully and not make any movement that could be taken as a threat, as he sat up to fully face the unknown creature. The Canide itself was unmoving, only its head, his optics followed Hound, not missing a single movement as the mech slowly sat up and lightly stretched his limbs, trying to get rid of the stiffness caused by recharging on the old overused cot. Another thing he should write a request about. If he found the time, or rather motivation one day that clearly wasn't today.

„Morning big’n’scary. I really hope you had a pleasant night and that you at least got some recharge to help your system heal itself, but even if not, I’m sure Ambulon should be here in a few hours or such”, he explained to the mechanimal while he walked over to his datastaion, checking it for any new messages, inwardly scolding himself for talking with the Canide yet again as of it would understand him. After this matter was being taken care of he would certainly ask Trailbraker to introduce him to the datanet pages he frequented to meet new mecha. Nerveless, for now he had messages to occupy himself with. Blaster, Soundwave and Ambulon had all three replied to him while he was still in reacharge. First he went for Ambulon’s message since the medic was the most important mech right now, regarding the state of Hounds ‘visitor’.

_> > Morning Hound_

_I *just* arrived in my motel after a very long dayy and Ill travel to your location as soon as I got some much needed hours of recharge... But I’m certain that I wont manage to be there before noon, sorr! This took much longerr than I thought it would_

_Anyways, you do have my emergency comm number should anything serious occur with your current patient, right? I trust you to judge the situation should something changr and that you call me accordingly~_

_Good night, Ambulon <<_

Hound composed a quick answer, telling the vet to rest as long as he needed and to not rush himself needlessly. Sure he wanted that the Canide got taken care of as fast as possible, but that didn’t mean that he would make someone else’s life harder than necessary. After he was done, he went to the next message, which was the one from Blaster.

_> > Heya, my mech :D !!!!! I just checked what you send me yesterday, that mechanimal is really an interesting thing, but I can’t really help you ID it! I did check in with our animal-knowledge–mecha and stuff. They, too have no idea what it exactly is, only that's nothing known in Iacon fauna. I also did a search in our system but couldn’t find anything fitting, or stuff, neither! Sorry D: !!! But I’ll love to get a message about what it actually is, as soon as you find out! Oh and damn those trappers! I wish they all would just offline in their own, stupid traps! >:C <<_

Again, Hound made sure to answer his contact and friend, not able to suppress a smirk and a chuckle as he read to Blasters message. Ever since he brought the red boom box together with the cyber-cat kitten, now named Steeeljaw, the mech was a passionate and vocal mechanimal-rights advocate. Hound agreed to inform him if he found something new on the Canide and went to the next and last message, which was from Soundwave.

_> > Good evening Hound,_

_After inspecting the information you sent me about the mechanimal unknown to you, I ran the intel through the Praxian wildlife- resources. While I did find a match, I unfortunately cannot tell you much more about the mechanimal. To explain the matter further: There had been sightings of a Canide-like mechanimal that fits very precisely to the big predator type mechanimal you have in your care currently, but since those sightings where rather few in numbers and far apart, no data had been collected so far. Truthfully, I must tell you that, as of far the mechanimal had been only classified as so-called ‘cryptid’. With it in your very care, this status can be cancled, of course, since it’s existence had been proven and confirmed. The pictures you send with your request even fit to the ones in our system – even though yours are of much better and clearer quality. There is a mech who tried to research on the Canide, though. He stopped reporting his progress in the research, most likely because he stopped researching all together, but he might be able to help you out. I added his contact address to this message with the information he send us, so that you can contact him if you wish._

_Greetings From Praxus.  
Soundwave ( and Ravage <3 )_

_/§/ ¬Contact Info: Jazz ¶¶1984_  
/§/¬UNLABLED. Cryptid. Zip  
(Attachment checked and cleared by Kremzeeeek™) <<

Hound was elated to finally get some input on what he had in his cage and downloaded both attachments immediately, already sending the document to his datapad, which probably would take a while, given that it worked as well as transmitting the data from the scan the day before. What he could do though, was opening the contact info Soundwave sent him and call the mech, Jazz, to ask him what he exactly knew. He was about to make the comm call as he realized that it was still rather early in the morning, early enough to maybe wake someone who wasn't an early riser. _Maybe he should wait a little longer or send a message instead?_

Breakfast. He would wait till after breakfast and then call Jazz he decided after a short moment of contemplating. 

“Looks like we finally found something about you! And I even have a mech I can call to ask a question or two, who knows? Maybe he can even tell me what you need to eat, so I can prepare you some proper breakfast as well?” He told the big Canide, which might or might not look a bit expectant now.


End file.
